What The Hell
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Why can't he just leave me alone when I say I need space! When I say I mean space, I mean it. What my boyfriend doesn't know is I've been checking out the mysterious English partner every time he turns his head. No one is going to stop me, I want you Eli
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! I KNOW THIS IS A STORY OUT OF THE BLUE, BUT EH WHEN IT HAPPENS IT HAPPENS! THIS IS LIKE MY OTHER STORY "HOLD IT AGAINST ME," EXCEPT MIGHT BE BETTER! LOL JK, I DON'T KNOW HOW IT'LL TURN OUT UNTIL I'M DONE, BUT I WANTED YOU GUYS TO GET A LITTLE TASTE OF IT. ALRIGHT, SO, ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF WHAT THE HELL...

* * *

**What The Hell-Chapter 1**

**Clare's Prospective**

COMMITMENT'S SUCK!

Boyfriend's suffocating me, he won't let me have space, and thats what I need.

I begged for it.

I need one night to just, let go.

I need one night that I'm not thinking about my boyfriend.

Just, one night.

One night to just have fun.

Is that too much to ask for?

All I've been doing is being miss goody goody all the time, and maybe I'm sick of this reputation.

I'm known as "Saint Clare."

Saint Clare my ass, all that runs through my mind is one guy, who isn't my boyfriend.

Is that bad?

Oh yeah, definitely.

And, the worst part about it is, the guy who's always on my mind, is naked in my mind.

I smiled as I drew circles in my notebook.

I watched the door as I waited for the "guy," to walk into class.

I was currently fighting with my boyfriend, which meant in my mind, that I can do whatever the fuck I want to do.

Oh now I'm cursing...I like it.

I smiled and greeted him, "Eli."

He sat down behind me and I turned to face him.

"Clare Edwards," he said pulling out a sharpie marker.

This kid made my heart beat race every time I see him.

When he talks, my heart skips a beat.

Especially when he concentrates on drawing on his fingernails as he colors his nails with a sharpie.

He asked, "Hey Clare, what are you doing tonight? You free? I got um...I need help with something."

I rose an eyebrow and I said, "You do know...that I have a boyfriend."

He smiled, "Competition huh?"

I shook my head knowing, there was definitely NO competition between them.

Eli wins, hands down.

I laughed and said, "I'll come over, on one condition."

Eli smirked and tilted his head, staring at my chest.

I have recently come to known that my boyfriend loves cleavage, as does any guy.

And, Eli is a guy, so he must like cleavage, so why not explore this theory.

I leaned my chest over his desk and bit my lip.

His mouth was agape and said, "U-ugh Clare your um, you're..."

I finished his sentence and I said, "Hot."

He breathed out and said, "Sexy."

I smiled and said, "My boyfriend never told me that."

He smirked and asked, "What's wrong with your boyfriend? He needs his eyes checked."

I blushed nervously.

He looked down at his hand and said, "So, how about tonight? I need help with a paper."

"Are you sure...that it's a paper you need help with?" I asked him seductively.

He was out of breathe, nervous, and shocked at my question.

"Saint Clare, influencing sexual actions...I like it," he told me winking an eye.

Eli smirked and said, "Well, see the thing is...I'm really tired, and not up into doing a lot of..."_Work,"_

Eli shook his head, making his hair swoop to one side of his head and I said, "Lucky for you...I'm full of energy."

He laughed and I smiled turning around and faced the board as Ms. Dawes walked in.

The second I did that, Eli began to trace circles on my neck with his pencil sending chills up my spine.

If this made me nervous, I couldn't wait until tonight.

I just wanted to have fun, and he was looking for the exact same thing.

Tonight, shall be **very** interesting...

* * *

After school, I removed my books from my bag and placed them in my locker.

I smiled, knowing I am going to finally spend "alone" time with Eli.

But, there was a part of me that was kind of feeling guilty about cheating on my boyfriend Fitz.

Oh well, his loss.

He cheated on me...twice, and I forgave him.

But, I think cheating on him, with the right person, is the right thing to do.

I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and I sighed, "Fitz, I don't have time for this now."

"I'm far from Fitz," I heard him whisper in my ear.

His hot breathe going down my shirt sending chills up my spine.

I swiftly turned around and came in contact with Eli's bright green eyes.

"I can't wait until we correct those...grammatical errors in my essay..." he whispered as he got closer to me.

When he was about to kiss me, which I was eager to do, I sighed.

"What do I have bad breath?" He asked smirking.

No, ofcourse not! But, instead of saying it...I would show him.

Fuck Fitz, Fuck Ali, Fuck my mom, Fuck my dad, Fuck my sister, FUCK EVERYONE, I wanted this.

I'm not living with guilt, Eli is my way out.

Eli is the key to my release of feeling suffocated.

He is...the key.

Eli stood, still over me, in confusion and I leaned up crashing my lips against his as he moved his big hands across my stomach and gripping my waist, pulling me closer to him...

* * *

Hmhmhm, So, What's going to happen at Eli's?

Hmh, we shall find out soon.

**10 Reviews = Next Chapter (:**

This will proably be a THREE-SHOT

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

Check out my new story "I miss you," when you get a chance! And, remember to Review!

Love you guys again, you're awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow, LOTS of Reviews! I read and loved each and everyone of them! The reviews motivated me for this chapter! Now, Lol, I know for a FACT that you will deffinately want to jump me virtually after reading the end of this chapter..but oh wells (we all know that can't happen) Lol. Okay, Love you guys! Remember REVIEW PLEASE! Okay, Enjoy the second Chapter of What the Hell...

* * *

**WHAT THE HELL-CHAPTER 2**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"No Fitz, I can't hang out tonight. I have to go out," I told him as he trailed not far behind me as I walked home.

I placed my ear plugs to my ipod in my ear so I couldn't hear him begging for me to forgive him about cheating.

I was getting into one of my favorite songs when he pulled one ear plug out of my ear.

This was it.

Fitz stepped in front of me and said, "Clare, just listen to me! Please!" I heard him beg.

I tilted my head and said, "Fitz, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of you cheating on me then begging for me to come back. Who do you think I am? What do you think I'm stupid? It isn't going to work this time. I'm done."

I walked around him and he said, "Clare are you serious?"

I turned back and looked Fitz straight in the eye and said, "I'm serious. We're over. And, I'm the one who ended this, not you."

He slapped his hands on his thighs impatiently and asked, "Where are you going?"

I walked away and shouted out, "Going to change my Facebook status to single bitch!"

He looked at me, either surprised that we just broke up or that I just said the word _bitch._

I laughed, this was the new me, and I liked it.

I just hoped, that Eli would...love it.

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Yeah man, Clare Edwards! I swear I was making out with her in the hallway!" I told Adam as he hung his mouth open, in shock.

Adam shook his head, sipping his shake, and said, "No man, sorry I can't believe that Clare Edwards, the godess of Christianity was practically cheating on her boyfriend, with you. No way man, no way. And, then she told you what in class?"

I sighed and said, "I know it sounds like I'm making it up man, but no. I'm not. She was all over me. I might have said a few sarcastic charming things to make her kiss me, but she deepened the kiss. I swear. And, in class I was like oh want to hang out tonight and she said yes man! And, she was like influencing that...we were going to do it!"

Adam laughed pathetically and said, "When you get it in, with Clare Edwards you call me man because that would be some amazing shit."

Adam got up and slapped my hand.

"Thanks for the support," I told him.

He waved his hand and said, "Anytime."

I sighed, being left alone in the Dot with just a water, an empty table, and me.

If Clare comes to my house tonight, I think I am just going to jizz my pants when I see her at my doorstep.

I always had a thing for Clare, but she always had her perfect boyfriend, clubs, and all that shit that doesn't matter.

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked down at the text I had just received.

_"Hey Eli, hope we are still on for tonight. I really, can't wait. I just want to..as you would say "have fun." So, eight o' clock at your house? -Clare ;)"_

I quickly responded saying fuck yes.

Clare was kind of different than all the girls at school.

She kept her "good girl" rep and I respected her for that.

But, when she was all over me in the hallway the rep didn't seem to matter to her.

When she pulled away, and had to go, I actually felt the loss of connection we had.

Wow, this is sad.

Elijah Goldsworthy actually caring about a girl.

"hm," I mumbled laughing sipping my water.

Then, I thought about what Clare actually wanted to do tonight.

What if she was just fucking with my head?

Because, a lot of girls did that to me before, toying with my emotions, not cool.

I can toy with your emotions, but if you fuck with mine I'll fuck with yours right back.

I laughed thinking about Clare, standing at my doorstep, wearing sexy lingerie.

She would gently approach me and trail her fingers slowly up my chest making me want her even more.

Clare would giggle at my hesitation and then she would press her lips to mine.

I blinked coming out of my perverted thoughts with laughter, knowing, with Clare Edwards that would never happen.

Everyone in the Dot was watching me laugh at myself.

WOW, I look like the biggest psycho path ever.

I hate when that happens, laughing at something you thought and then everyone looks at you like you have four heads.

"Mommy why is that boy laughing at himself?" one curious little boy asked holding his mommy's hand.

I smirked at him sarcastically and the mother said, "Let's go Jimmy, he's crazy."

I laughed again and got up exiting the Dot.

My phone vibrated and I had goten yet another text from Clare.

_"Great, can't wait to see you. I can't stop thinking about you. (; -Clare." _

I smirked knowing that this girl, was most likely, fucking with my emotions.

Well, like I said before you fuck with me...I'll fuck with you.

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

My heart raced with nervousness as I approached Elijah Goldsworthy's house.

I didn't know if he actually knew what I intended on doing at his house, but, I hoped that what I was wearing would give him a hint.

I smiled looking at the lingerie I was wearing.

This outfit made my boobs basically pop out, and my curves more noticeable.

I just placed a corduroy jacket on over it and my flats.

Yes, very attractive, I know.

Well, when Eli told me his parents weren't home, I knew we could definitely pull this off.

All that I want is one night, of hot, passionate hardcore sex.

What Eli doesn't know is that I'm not the little "Saint Clare" I always seem to be.

I'm like the Phantom Of the Opera, I hide who I truly am behind a mask.

I only had sex with my boyfriend once, and I wasn't completely naked, which made me feel four hundred times nervous than I already was.

I stepped lightly on his doorstep and hesitated before I gently knocked on the door.

I heard footsteps and heard Eli shout out, "Hold on! One second!"

Eli, the guy with the bright green eyes, the one who was fairly taller than me, the one that make's me nervous, the one who made my teenage hormones race like crazy.

When Eli swung the door open, he stared at me intently.

I looked down avoiding his gaze and I said, "Listen, if you don't want to do-."

He cut my off by grabbing my hand and pulling me inside.

Eli backed me up against the back of the door that he just shut and said, "If I **didn't** want to do anything, I wouldn't have invited you over, now would I?"

I shook my head as he placed his ice cold hand on my neck, forcing me to slowly look up into his eyes.

My heart skipped a beat when he moved his hand over my heart and whispered, "I want you Clare Edwards..."

I didn't know what to say.

I wanted him too.

"Are you nervous Clare?" He asked me breathing down my cold chest.

I gulped and nodded.

"You should be, because you have no idea what you just got yourself into..." he whispered.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

AH! THAT ENDING SUCKED NOW DIDN'T IT! HAHA (:

oH I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE ME!

But, like I said I'm SO used to leaving Cliffhanger's and well...there's your Cliffhanger right there!

I live up to my name...I have a reputation to keep.

Alrighty, soooo...let's see...**30 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **

**P.S. Tell me if you really like this story in your reviews! (; **


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY, SO IT TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO WRITE THIS SO...I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR **REVIEWS**! OKAY, LOVE YOU GUYS! NOW, ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER TO WHAT THE HELL...

* * *

**WHAT THE HELL-CHAPTER 3**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

He whispered, "You should be, because you have no idea what you got yourself into..."

My heart skipped a beat.

I didn't know, but not knowing, made everything much more exciting.

I looked up at him and crashed my lips against his.

Through our kisses he said, "Let's take this to my room.."

I nodded as we kept our eyes locked on each other as we walked slowly up the steps to his room.

Once we got inside I grabbed Eli by the collar of his shirt and he whispered, "Clare Edwards, making a move, not so saintly."

"I might be Saint Clare outisde this room...but I am everything but a Saint in this room..." I whispered seductively as he linked his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body.

"I think you're all talk Edwards...want to prove me wrong?" Eli asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

I giggled and I turned him around swiftly and sent him lying on his back on his bed.

He just grinned.

I smiled and crawled on top of him slowly, teasing him.

Eli gulped at my actions.

I finally was on his lap, when he stroked his hands over my thighs, comforting me.

I smiled leaning down and crashing my lips against his.

When I did this I moved my hands up and down his chest.

I stopped my hand when I reached his heart.

I could feel it thumping out of rhythm.

Eli moved his hands up to the top of my coat and I slowly removed it and tossed it onto the floor.

I moved my hand back to his heart and kissed his earlobe and whispered, "I think someone in this room...is very nervous."

I pulled back and looked into Eli's eyes, "Not nervous...excited," he told me smirking.

Eli smirked and looked down as I noticed he had a huge boner.

"If we aren't going to go pass kissing...the best thing you could do for me right now, would be to...leave," he said.

This was it Clare, do or die.

Don't hold back ya pussy.

Go after him!

I shook my head, biting my lip and said, "I'm not going anywhere..."

He smiled and said, "Good...because if you said no I probably would have ignored you and raped you..."

I laughed at his sarcasm.

Eli leaned up sending me on my back and he towered over me.

I wrapped my legs around his back to pull him closer to me as he placed needy kisses all over my neck.

I giggled, liking the feeling.

Eli trailed his hands to my chest and slowly untied the laces at the front of my lingerie.

My heart skipped a beat.

I was letting my nerves get the best of me.

Stop it Clare, stop it, just let him do it, that's what he's supposed to do.

I looked away as he removed the lingerie, and I heard it hit the floor.

This was officially...the first time I let a guy see my chest.

He looked down at me, not saying a word.

I gulped and looked up at him.

He smirked and I awaited a nasty comment.

Eli placed his cold hand under my chin, gently forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You're... gorgeous," he whispered as he placed kisses on my chest.

"What?" I asked shockingly surprised.

He pulled away, smiling, looking into my eyes.

"Oh never mind, sorry...I'm rambling..." I told him pulling him down to kiss me.

He laughed, and said, "Clare...you talk way too much..."

Eli's hand traveled down to my inner thighs and I arched my back at his touch.

"Someone's anxious..." he mumbled not keeping his eyes off my eyes.

He glared at me intently and I smiled, "Now look who's talking..."

Eli laughed and I tugged at the waistline of his shirt.

He pulled it off over his head, revealing his chest.

He was...wow.

No comment.

I pulled him down to my face, crushing my lips against his as he traced circles around my thighs.

My finger tips tugged at Eli's belt and he looked down.

"This is your time Edwards...you can still back out," he told me.

My last chance...to back out.

FUCK NO!

I'm going all the way.

What's the use in going back now?

I smiled and shook my head, "Unless...you want to back out. I'm in."

He laughed, his breath going down my chest sending chills up my spine.

Eli kissed my earlobe, then my neck, then my chest...

He was slowly...but surely...killing me.

"Eli..." I moaned as he bit my neck and groped me.

My fingers tried to unbuckle his belt, as he kissed me roughly.

When I couldn't do it, he laughed and said, "I got it...I got it...Don't worry."

I smiled as he pulled his pants down, and you could see his obvious hard on.

He made me laugh, knowing I did this to him.

"You think this is funny?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Hilarious."

He breathed out and said, "You're going to regret that..."

Yeah okay, I never regret what I say.

I looked up at Eli and pulled him down to kiss me again.

Eli's hands traveled down to the waistline of my panties and I hesitantly arched my back so he could get them off.

I didn't want to be the only one fully naked, so I quickly placed my hands on the waistline of his boxers.

"You know Clare...patience is a virtue," he whispered placing his hands on my hips in a bruising grip.

I laughed and said, "Fuck patience..."

He said, "How about I just fuck you?"

I nodded and said ,"Fair enough."

Eli removed his boxers, placing a condom on, and slowly thrust into me.

Eli was like my personal lab rat, I wanted to test new things out.

"Eli..."I moaned as he pushed harder into me.

Before he could pick up his pace I leaned up putting him on his back, as he leaned on the head board of his bed.

"Are you sure you want to be on top?" He asked nervously.

I placed my finger over his lips, quieting him.

I was nervous, hell all I felt was butterflies.

But, I knew this was right.

Eli gripped my hips, guiding them back and forth.

I moved in rhythm on top of him, as he slammed harder and deeper inside me.

Eli had reached the spot inside me, the one that Fitz had searched for, but never found.

I smiled when his fingernails dug into my hips.

"Clare..." he breathed out, and I knew he was close.

So was I.

I tossed my head back as Eli gripped my neck to look into his eyes.

"Eli!" I screeched as I was so close when he gripped my hips moving me onto my back.

"Eli..." I whined.

"Why did you stop?" I whined again, asking him.

Eli smirked at me and kissed my neck and said, "Told you, you'd regret that."

Eli slowly entered me again and I whined, "Eli..f-f-faster."

He laughed and pulled out, rubbing his dick against my entrance teasingly.

"Eli! Come on! Please!" I screeched as he was making me beg.

"Say you're sorry," he said glaring down into my eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked turning bright red in anticipation.

He shook his head and asked, "Do you want my dick or not?"

I laughed and said, "Okay! okay! I'm sorry!"

He kissed my lips gently, and he said, "Say it like you mean it."

I sighed and said, "Eli I'm sorry I did that to you before, and said that, I sincerely apologize from the heart. Now, can you please fuck me?"

He nodded pressing his lips to mine, causing me to lose my breath, and thrust into me.

When he pulled away, inches away from my lips, I breathed out.

I gasped for air as he plunged harder and harder, faster and faster, into me.

He wasn't giving me any time to just, think.

My mind was racing with non senseless thoughts.

I smiled as crushed his lips to mine once again, picking up pace.

"Eli!" I screamed and he laughed.

"I like it when you scream my name...guilty pleasure," he groaned.

When I was about to cum, I arched my back meeting Eli's hard thrusts.

"Clare!" He gasped, not knowing what I was capable of.

Eli's right hand trailed under my back, causing my back to arch against his chest as he thrust into me.

When I reached my peak, Eli kept going.

Eli soon reached his peak, quickly after me.

"Eli..I think, I think, that's-that's enough..." I gulped trying to make him stop so I could catch my breath.

My legs were shaking from pleasure and chest heaving.

"Hell no, I'm getting a round two out of this..." Eli groaned picking up pace once again.

This kid, was driving me insane.

I gripped onto his hair tightly as his hands gripped my waist tightly.

"Come on Clare, a saint's gotta shine right...it's your time to shine..." he groaned pushing in one last time.

I arched my back and looked deep into Eli's eyes.

"Clare!" He screeched.

I felt as if I looked past his eyes, into his body, into his soul.

Eli crashed his lips against mine, and I breathed out his name frantically reaching my peak, a second time.

I laughed as he collapsed next to me.

His chest was rising at an erratic pace, as was mine.

I looked over at him, and he kept his eyes at the ceiling.

I turned and looked up at the ceiling, as I saw him glance at me.

He smirked.

I looked at him, and our eyes clashed.

I laughed and got up, "You're such a dick..." I mumbled grabbing my lingerie and placing it back on.

Eli traced his cold hand on my back, and said, "Well...you're a vagina."

I laughed and said, "Great comeback Eli."

He said, "You know...you don't have to go. It's not like my parents are coming home anytime soon. You can...hang out if you want to. Unless, you have to go back to your boyfriend."

I grinned and placed my hand on his cheek and asked, "Haven't you checked my Facebook status? I'm single..."

He rose an eyebrow and said, "I think...after what we just did...you might have to change that status again..."

I cocked my head to the side and said, "I'm not really looking for a commitment right now..."

He nodded and asked, "Who said I was?" and he placed a chaset kiss on my lips.

I said, "I really have to go though, my parents would kill me if I'm not back soon."

He offered, "I can drive you home."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I'll perfectly capable of walking."

He laughed placing his boxers on and pants.

He got up throwing his shirt on and said, "I'm not going to make love to a girl, and then make her walk home in the dark. Not happening..."

I giggled, blushing, as he used the words "make love."

I looked up at him and said, "You're a really good partner..."

He nodded and said, "Word sex buddy."

I laughed and pounded his fist.

Eli walked hand in hand with me out his door.

Wow, I took a chance with the bad boy, and in the outcome, I got a big softy.

Go Figure.

It was all happy go lucky, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Clare! Clare, What are you doing with him?"

Eli quickly let go of my hand and we both turned to face..Fitz.

What the Hell man.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! LOL, OKAY SO REVIEWS?**

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE, THE LAST. :(

IT WILL BE KIND OF FUNNY, I LAUGHED WHEN I WROTE IT.

LOL, ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN YOUR REVIEWS!

I READ ALL OF YOUR GUYS' REVIEWS, AND LOVED THEM ALL AS USUAL. I LOVE READING THE LONG ONES (; HEHE.

**40 REVIEWS = LAST CHAPTER **

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**

P.S. Everyone see part 1 of Jesus Etc? Well, i thought it was pretty good. But, in the preview when Fitz tells Clare "We have a spiritual connection" or sumin like that..it makes me believe that Eli is right. I think Eli is right about Fitz and he's just...finding her weakness. But, eh when you say you found Jesus in a prison...Go ahead, praise the lord! Lmfaoo (: Okie doxes hope to hear from all of you soon (:


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I GOT YOUR REVIEWS, LOVED THEM, AS USUAL, AND I DECIDED TO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS STORY...OKAY WELL ENJOY THE FORTH CHAPTER OF WHAT THE HELL...

* * *

**WHAT THE HELL-CHAPTER 4**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

Eli and I both looked at Fitz.

I smiled and he asked, "What are you wearing?"

I said, "Lingerie."

"Clare...don't tell me you..." he trailed his sentence not wanting to say it.

"Fucked him...yes I did," I told him, grinning.

Eli stayed quiet, just enjoying this.

"Why would you do this to me?" Fitz asked, looking on the verge of crying.

I laughed and said, "Fitz, grow a pair. We are over...and that means you and I can do what ever the hell I want to do."

Fitz looked down at the ground and back up at me.

"I thought...we were going to be together forever," he mumbled.

I smiled and said, "Fitz, we were never going to work out. As you can see, we are two totally different people."

He pointed to Eli and asked, "But him? Why would you cheat on me...with him?"

I laughed and asked, "Does anyone go on Facebook anymore? Okay, listen Fitz let me say this nice and slow for you. Me and you are over. Which means, I can't possibly cheat on you. I had sex with Eli, and it was my choice."

Fitz said, "You're making a huge mistake."

I said, "The only mistake I made...was being with you."

I grabbed Eli's hand as I banged into Fitz's chest passing him.

"Woops," I mumbled passing him.

"You know Clare I thought you were good, but you're just...a slut," Fitz hissed.

I laughed turning around and said, "You fucking cheated on me...twice! And, you're calling me a slut? I just had the best time of my life inside that room, inside his house. I haven't had anything good happen to me in months. All I did was have you wrap your arms around me and put me on a pedestal that I never wanted to be placed on!"

Fitz sighed and said, "Come on...Clare you're so much better than this."

Eli asked, "Like what? You treated her like dirt!"

Fitz was about to throw a punch when I stood in front of Eli.

"Don't you dare hit him," I hissed.

"Go away," I mumbled.

Fitz held his hands up, defenselessly and said, "It's a shame I never saw this side of you in our relationship."

I laughed and said, "Yeah, well you know what, at least I didn't have Eli crying when we had sex."

Eli bursted out into laughter and Fitz shook his head.

"You promised you'd never tell anyone!" Fitz hissed at me in anger.

I said, "Woops, did I just say that out loud? Oh right, yes I did. Mark Fitzgerald cried the first time he had sex with his girlfriend!"

"And why was that Fitz?" I asked him.

He said, "Don't say it. You wouldn't dare."

I turned to Eli and said, "oh yeah, I remember, because he couldn't find the right hole."

Eli turned around and I heard him trying to breathe through his laughs.

"Are you done critizing me Clare?" He asked.

I nodded and I said, "I think we are good."

Fitz said, "I trusted you."

"Yeah, well I trusted you too. And, look how well that turned out. For once, I'm putting myself before anyone else and you know what? I feel pretty damn good about it right now," I told him.

He turned away and said, "You're going to miss me Clare."

I laughed pathetically and waved at him. "Goodbye Fitz, I think your mommy's waiting for you in the car."

He shook his head and I said, "In other words Fitz...get the fuck out of here."

Fitz nodded, and said, "Wow. Now you curse too, he's turned you into...something."

I laughed and said, "Don't you dare bring Eli into this! He did the best thing he could ever do for me."

He screamed, "What did he do that was SO GREAT that I could never do for you? I did everything for you!"

"Eli did something, something so amazing..." I whispered.

Eli asked, "Really?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah."

Tears filled my eyes and Fitz said, "All that he did was have sex with you Clare."

"He set me free..from you. That was the best thing anyone could ever do," I whispered looking up.

Eli smirked, blushing, and looked away.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy because nothing is going to get as good as it was when you were with me," Fitz hissed.

I laughed pathetically and said, "A life alone, living in a box, only living off a muddy puddle full of pigeon shit would be better than a life with you."

"Wow Clare, you have changed," Fitz told me.

I nodded, "This is the new me. Now, if you don't mind, Eli and I are going to go back to my house, sneak into my bedroom window, and we are going to have rough hardcore sex. Do you mind?"

I glanced at Eli and he reached for my hand.

I grabbed it, smiling.

Fitz laughed and said, "Well, we are done, so I guess I don't mind."

I smiled and said, "Fuck you Fitz."

He nodded and said, "You know what, fuck you two."

Fitz and I both let out a sigh, feeling...free.

Doing this with Eli, had been in favor for both of us.

I swiftly turned around, with Eli's hand in my hand.

Once we turned the corner, officially getting out of Fitz's sight Eli laughed and said, "Couldn't find the right hole...oh god..that was too good."

Eli let go of my hand and placed both hands on his knees trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

When he got up, I smiled, and he wrapped his arm around my neck pulling me closer to his side.

Eli's shirt rose on the side, relieving his skin, and I giggled at the collision feeling.

We kept walking and he asked, "Are we going the right way?"

I said, "I don't know...but I really don't care..."

Eli nodded, and said, "Well, just being with you makes me happy. I don't really care, even if we were in a Africa surrounding by man eating kangaroos."

I laughed and asked, "Don't you mean Australia?"

Eli laughed and said, "Sure."

It was finally quiet, and my mind was at rest to just...think.

Wow, I can't believe I actually got brave enough to tell Fitz how I felt and sleep with Eli in the same night.

I always wanted to...be with Eli.

There was just something about him, something about us that made me feel...complete.

I didn't know why, but I really didn't want to go question it.

I was happy, because I took a chance...at life.

"What are you thinking about?" Eli asked me taking me out of my thoughts.

I smiled and said, "You."

Eli let out a tiny laugh and said, "Since we don't actually know where we are going...can I take you somewhere?"

I looked at my phone, no calls from mom yet, so, I nodded.

What the hell!

**END OF CHAPTER 3 **

* * *

Okay, so I got a lot of reviews saying "Please don't end this it's so good," and so on and so forth. SO I have recently decided there will be another chapter, but only if I get enough reviews (;

**50 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS, SO TURNS OUT WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MAKING A POWER POINT FOR MY ENGLISH PROJECT, I ENDED UP MAKING CHAPTER 5 OF WHAT THE HELL, SO YOU CAN THANK THIS CHAPTER DUE TO MY EXCESSIVE AMOUNT OF PROCRASTINATION! OKAY, LOVED YOUR REVIEWS, AS USUAL! SO, PLEASE REVIEW! ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER OF WHAT THE HELL...

* * *

**WHAT THE HELL-CHAPTER 5**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Why are we at the school?" I asked Eli as he crossed his arms smirking.

He stayed silent, just smiling.

Eli pulled out a pair of keys and smirked.

"Eli, are you crazy? I am not sneaking into the school we can get in trouble," I told him as he ran up the steps and started to use each key in attempt to opening the door.

I said, "I'm not going in."

He said, "Come on! Live a little! Who's going to find us? No one is here."

I shook my head and placed my hand on my hip in frustration.

Eli turned around with the door opening and mimicked my position.

"Don't make fun of me," I hissed.

He smirked and said, "Don't make fun of me."

"Eli, stop it," I said.

"Eli, stop it," he said.

"I'm not going to follow you inside you psycho," I told him as he said, "I'm not going to follow you inside you psycho."

I couldn't help but laugh.

He laughed with me and then I stood up straight, as did he.

"Come on Clare, you told me you wanted to be...free. So, here's your chance be...free," Eli told me as he ran into the school.

What the hell.

"Eli!" I screeched as I ran inside the empty school building.

"Eli," I said as I couldn't even see him.

The school was pitch black, and I couldn't see anything.

"Eli," I whispered.

"This isn't funny, Eli, come on," I told the open air.

I heard a slam of a locker and spun my head quickly around and saw nothing.

My heart was beating so fast I could hear it pumping out of my chest.

"Eli, come on seriously," I said walking further down the hallway.

School looked so different in the dark, at night.

No one was ramming into you with textbooks, no one was talking, you can hear a pin drop on the floor.

And, I didn't like being alone in this kind of environment.

I was...scared even though I knew Eli was the only one in here.

"Clare!" I heard Eli scream and I turned around and saw nothing.

I quickly ran in that direction and turned my head down that hallway, no one.

"Eli, come on I don't want to play hide and fucking go seek with you right now!" I screamed.

I could feel Eli smirking at me, even though I couldn't even see him.

I approached the gym doors and slowly walked inside.

I walked to the center of the court and said Eli's name.

"Eli!" I screeched.

Then, I saw a ball roll out from the corner of the bleachers.

"Hm," I mumbled.

It bounced next to my feet and when I bent down to pick it up someone's hands wrapped around my waist causing me to turn and fall inches from the ground.

Eli had caught my body, inches from the floor, as I stared into his eyes.

"You found me,"he whispered smirking.

I nodded and said, "You aren't a good hider..."

He smirked and asked, "Really? Because, you're face was pretty scared shitless back there..."

I asked, "Can you just shut up and kiss me?"

"Whatever the lady wants," he whispered gently placing me on the ground and pressing his lips against mine.

Eli smirked against my lips, which made the kiss more enjoyable, for me anyway.

I smiled knowing this was what I begged for.

I begged for a chance at living, and Eli gave me that chance.

Eli pulled away, his hands at both sides of the floor.

"Want to do something so outragous and sick that you'll probably never forget for the rest of your life?" He asked breathing out.

"If you want to have sex on this gym floor you can dream on," I told him smiling.

Eli sighed in fustration, "Dammit," he mumbled.

I laughed pulling him down to crash my lips against his.

"Is that a yes?" Eli asked out of breath.

I looked into Eli's eyes.

He had those eyes, like a puppy, wanting to be walked.

Or like Puss in Boots from Shrek.

I laughed, "Okay, Okay."

"Make it quick though, I have to be home soon," I told him as he started to unbuckle his pants.

I reached down to my pants and quickly slipped them off.

I gripped him by the hair and pulled him down to me as he thrust into me, hard.

"ELI!" I gasped out of breath as he entered me.

Eli began to go faster when I arched my back.

He made the ball of fire in my lower stomach build higher and higher.

"Clare, Oh my god this is insane!" He said laughing thrusting into me deeper.

I laughed as he crashed his lips against mine making my body tingle.

Eli sucked my skin on the crook of my skin, driving me insane.

"Eli!" I gasped as he bit my neck.

He laughed and I leaned in taking his lips with mine.

I bit his bottom lip and he pulled away, completely stopping.

"Eli, come on," I whined.

"You bit me..." he said smirking.

"That's really...hot," he told me thrusting into me.

"Oh my god...Oh my god..." I panted as I grew closer to my peak.

Eli leaned down to my ear and whispered, "God isn't here right now...just me. But, you can leave a message after the beep."

I screamed out in pleasure when Eli finished his sentence.

I laughed and said, "I'm glad it's you, and not...god."

He nodded kissing my neck as I dug my nails into his back causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Jesus Clare," he whimpered.

"I thought you were an atheist," I mumbled as he thrusted one last time into me sending me off the edge.

Eli laughed collapsing on top of me, as our chest moved up and down as our excitement ended.

I never felt so close to a guy in my life, not because his dick was still inside me but, it was a different feeling.

Eli slid out of me, pulling his boxers on and collapsed on the floor beside me.

I slid my pants on and Eli stroked his fingers through his hair and said, "I'm a belieber."

"What?" I asked him confused.

"You told me I was an atheist, no I'm a belieber," he said smirking.

"What the hell is a belieber?" I asked.

"I go by the laws of Justin Bieber, and hope to be a tween sensation," he said laughing.

I playfully slapped him on the shoulder and said, "You're such an asshole."

I stood up, and Eli mirrored me getting up.

Eli grabbed my hand gently and I looked into his eyes.

"If I'm such an asshole, then why did you just have sex with me...twice?" He asked smiling.

I said, "I don't know spur of the moment."

He laughed, and our lips were inches away from each other.

"If you didn't want me to kiss you right now, you're lips wouldn't be quivering in anticipation," he whispered as his hot breath hit my lips.

Eli leaned in to kiss me and I turned around walking quickly away from him.

I laughed and said, "If you want me, come and get me!"

I ran out of the gym doors as Eli chased me to the front door.

We both stopped, looking out to the seven police cars, and Principle Simpson standing with a dissapointed face on.

"Holy Shit," Eli whispered.

I nodded, gulping nervously.

We walked down the steps slowly and Principle Simpson gave me the death glare.

"Clare, Eli, you two broke into the school?" He asked trying not to believe it.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Sir, It wasn't Clare's fault, it was mine. I'm sorry, she left a book in her locker and she asked if I had the keys," Eli told him convincingly.

Principle Simpson laughed and said, "You know I wish I could believe you Eli, but the tapes from the gym say other wise."

HOLY SHIT.

They got us having sex.

He played the tape in front of us, and it went black when I the basketball rolled to me.

I sighed, thank god.

I mean, thank you Justin Bieber.

I laughed and Principle Simpson said, "This isn't a funny matter Ms. Edwards."

"I'm sorry Mr. Simpson, it won't happen again, I promise. Just, please don't give me detention, it'll go on my record."

Eli rolled his eyes, and Principle Simpson said, "If this happens again, both of you, suspension."

I nodded, "Thank you, Thank you so much."

"Now, both of you go home, you don't belong here," he said.

Eli nodded grabbing my hand as we quickly ran away from the scene...

* * *

"Your permanent record? Really Clare? You were worried about your record when those cops could of arrested us for breaking and entering," Eli said laughing.

I nodded and said, "Well, I know you don't care about school but, unlike you I need to protect my reputation."

"Oh honey your reputation is out the window, you aren't a Saint Clare in my eyes anymore," he said.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt sending his back against the fence.

"If you tell anybody that I slept with you twice, I'll personally rip your dick off and make you eat it," I hissed at him.

"Saint Clare getting down and dirty...I like it," he said as I let go of him.

I shook my head laughing and I said, "I hope you know, that you can never tell anyone this happened between us...unless it's never going to happen again."

"Eh, Never say never," He said.

"Can you not quote Justin Bieber now?" I asked him smiling.

He smiled and gave me a chaset kiss on the lips making me want more.

"Good night Clare," he whispered.

I turned my head and noticed we had made it to my house.

When I turned to walk up my steps and turned back to look at Eli who had his hands dug into his pants, smirking at me.

"What? Do you not know how to turn the door nob?" He asked.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Eli."

He nodded, "Anytime...seriously, if you ever need me, I'm here."

I smiled and said, "I can't wait to do it again."

"Do you want to not go inside your house, say we got lost, and I'll take you back to my house for hot sweaty passionate sex?" He asked smirking.

I laughed and looked back at my door and then Eli.

"What the Hell," I told him grabbing his hand and walking farther and farther away from my house...

* * *

**Wow! That took me like...forever. (not really, like a day-lol)

Hope you guys enjoyed this story, I am going to write another once like this VERY soon, so keep checking out my profile if you want more!

Okay, I love you guys, and your REVIEWS, so please **REVIEW (; **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER STORY SIMILAR TO THIS!**

**GIVE ME HONEST REVIEWS!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS,**

**CLIFFHANGER GIRL**

**3 **

**P.S. YOU'RE THE BEST! **


	6. Chapter 6

HEYY GUYS (; JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THERE IS A NEW STORY UP CALLED "I'M DETERMINED TO RELIEVE YOU," OKAY CHECK IT OUT! I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE IT (;

ALRIGHT, HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU ON THE REVIEW PAGE (;

LOVE YOU GUYS,

CLIFFHANGER GIRL

3


End file.
